yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
List of Space Battleship Yamato 2199 and sequel characters
This List of Space Battleship Yamato characters is a list, with biographical details, of major characters appearing in the anime series Space Battleship Yamato 2199. Earth Federation Yamato Crew * Admiral : Captain of the Yamato. * Dr. : ship's doctor ** : Dr. Sado's pet cat * Lt. Commander : science officer and first officer * Lt. Commander : chief engineer ** (va Kiyohito Yoshikai) : Hikozaemon's eldest son ** (va Ayano Miura) : Hikozaemon's daughter-in-law ** : Hikozaemon's granddaughter ** : Hikozaemon's second son * Lt. : Combat Chief **' ' : Kodai's father **' ' : Kodai's mother **' ' : Kodai's uncle **' ' : Kodai's aunt * Lt. : chief navigator and helmsman ** : Shima's younger brother ** Commander : Shima's deceased father ** : Shima's mother * Lt. : Operations Officer. Amnesiac with no memory past one year prior **' ' : Yuki's father; Vice-minister of foreign affairs. Died in a terrorist attack. * Lt. (v.a. Fumihide Ise): Accounting chief * Lt. (v.a. Aya Hisakawa): Technology Department, Information Chief * Lt. J.G. : sub-chief of defense ** : Yasuo's father. ** : Yasuo's mother. * Lt. J.G. : leader of the Cosmo Falcon squadron ** : Saburo's priest father. * Lt. J.G. : engineering * Lt. J.G. (v.a. Toshihiko Seki): Security Chief * Ensign : chief communications officer * Ensign : radar operator * Ensign (v.a. Daisuke Hirakawa): Pilot * Ensign (v.a. Rie Tanaka): Assigned to Accounting, but later transferred to Cosmo Falcon pilot. Her nickname is Rei. ** : Akira's deceased pilot brother. * Warrant Officer (v.a. Aya Uchida): Operations Specialist Cadet. * Warrant Officer (v.a. Motoki Takagi): Security Officer. * Master Chief Petty Officer (v.a. Keiji Fujiwara): Boatswain. * Petty Officer 1st Class : assistant engineer * Petty Officer 1st Class : Operations * Petty Officer 3rd Class : Third Deck operator * Leading Seaman : Third Deck operator * Leading Seaman : Kodai's subordinate * (v.a. Rina Sato): Civilian Medic. * : analyzing robot * , Petty Officer , and Natsuki Ōshima (大島夏樹): Navigation; Shima's subordinates. * , , , & : Engineering; Tokugawa's subordinates * and : Sado's nurses * , , , , & : Deck hands * Ensigns , , , , , , , , : Pilots * : Operations * and : Accounting * : Security * and Sano (佐野): Science Earth * : Commander of the Japanese UNCF. * Admiral : Yuki's foster father * General (v.a. Tessho Genda) : Proponent of Project Izumo. * Captain : Captain of the Kirishima. * Lt. Commander : captain of the Yukikaze. * Lt. : First officer of the Yukikaze. Iscandar * : queen of Iscandar * * Gamilas * Supreme Leader : leader of the Gamilans * Deputy Leader : Vice-Commander * Field Marshal : Inspector-General of the Central Army * Colonel General * Admiral : Supreme Commander of Astrofleets * General : Large Magellanic Cloud Armaments Minister * Lt. General : Vice-Chief of General Staff * Reichsführer : Security Squadron National Leader * Major General : Galactic Theater Commander ** * Lt. Colonel **Captain * * Hauptsturmführer * Major * Major * Major * Colonel * 2nd Lt. Zaltz * Colonel : Pluto Base Commander ** : * Major : Pluto Base 2nd-in-command * Major * Major : Jupiter Base Commander * Commander Jirel * : Propaganda Minister * Lieutenant : References *キャラクター｜宇宙戦艦ヤマト２１９９ *http://blogiscandar.project2199.com *wikipedia:ja:宇宙戦艦ヤマト2199#登場キャラクター *wikipedia:ja:宇宙戦艦ヤマトシリーズの登場人物一覧#宇宙戦艦ヤマト2199 *wikipedia:Military ranks and insignia of the Japan Self-Defense Forces#Maritime Self-Defense Force *